Experiments
by CamrenBechloe
Summary: "you know, one of my biggest regrets is not doing enough experimenting in college." "you're so weird." Experimenting— that's all it was. Right?
1. intro

"you know, one of my biggest regrets is not doing enough experimenting in college."

"you're so weird."

Experimenting— that's all it was.

Right?


	2. chapter one

**Beca's POV**

I didn't know what I was getting myself into. Clearly, I hadn't been thinking. At all.

But anyway, here I am, pushed up against a wall with my best friend attacking my lips with her own.

Okay, let me explain. I didn't mean for it to escalate into this.

Well, maybe I did.

...maybe.

I'm not gay.

Or at least, that's what everyone believes to be true. Me? I know myself. I'm the furthest from straight. I'm gayer than a middle aged mother with a rainbow minivan waving a pride flag at her straight son's soccer game.

That made no sense, but you get the point.

My best friend, however, _is_ straight. We were just... "experimenting," as she put it.

I don't have feelings for Chloe, if that's what you're wondering. I just don't want her to think I do, and if I come out to her, that's definitely what she'll think. And I can't have that happening, because I don't like her.

For the past few months, this had been our schedule. We would act completely normal in public and at Bellas events, but in private, she was mine, and I hers.

You see, I hadn't meant for it to go this far. When she offered to... _experiment,_ I had thought she meant like once or twice.

Turns out, once or twice turned into once or twice a _day_.

I'm getting off track; let me back up a bit, go back to the beginning— back to when it started.

 _Squished up against countless bodies and surrounded by the noxious fumes of God knows what, I tried my hardest to sleep. I twisted and turned, trying to get comfortable._

 _Chloe, sensing my discomfort and anxiety, began trying to entertain me. After a few attempts with no results, she eventually gave up, choosing to just talk with me instead._

 _"you know Beca, one of my biggest regrets is that i didn't do enough experimenting in college."_

 _I stared at her; she looked sincere. Like she was genuinely curious. But me? I didn't want to experiment—because i didn't need to. I already knew my sexuality, and I didn't want to be just an_ experiment _for chloe._

 _But did I let her in on how i really felt about it? No— seriously though, who does that? No one._

 _Anyways. I resorted to saying "you're so weird" before turning around to try and sleep. There's no way I could've slept facing Chloe without ripping all her clothes off. And if sleeping with my back turned to her while getting my nose licked by "Asian Jesus" is how it's gonna work, then so be it._

 **back to present time**

So, I guess you're caught up now. As you can see, I'm in quite a predicament because I don't like Chloe in that way, and I can't come out to her.

It didn't help that the next day after telling her she was "so weird" we had been engaged in a vicious lip lock at a rest stop on the drive home.

Okay listen, it's not like I gave in, or anything. There wasn't anything to give in to. I had thought it over, and by experimenting with Chloe, I would be helping her. I'm all for helping your friends. So yeah, we're "experimenting," but that's all it is.


	3. chapter two

After finishing our performance, Chloe, Aubrey, Stacie, and I all decided to head out and get milkshakes. We had invited the other girls, but they had politely declined, saying that they had other plans arranged.

To keep it short and simple, Chloe and I were the third and fourth wheels. Aubrey and Stacie weren't dating, but they might as well be. They were constantly touchy feely—not that that makes a friendship no longer platonic, but the looks they constantly share when they think no one's looking suggest otherwise.

Chloe had definitely noticed, too. I nudged her shoulder and she nodded in acknowledgement, confirming what I had suspected.

"So, Stacie," I started, leaning forward on my elbows. "have any new prey?" I questioned, gesturing down to her 'hunter'.

The taller brunette laughed as she shook her head, her head falling back and her hair moving around in perfect waves as it fell back down. "Not lately, no," she said with a chuckle. "but who knows? It's been awhile, and after a long time, the hunter just zones in on someone until he gets what he wants."

"I still can't believe you call it a dude," Aubrey muttered.

"What was that?" Stacie questioned.

Aubrey's face flushed as she tried to backtrack her statement. "Well, you know—" she stammered. "I was just _saying_ that— you know, it's a vagina, so like, why would you call it a dude?" she stuttered out, causing me and the other two girls to laugh.

"Well, would you rather me call it a she?" Stacie wondered.

"Well i mean, you go after guys a lot, so it's sorta like, i don't know, like you're a boy going after another boy. not that i'm not okay with that," she quickly defended herself. "but like, you're a girl— unless you'd rather me use other pronouns, which I'd be okay with, but also like— what? why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"whipped," I whispered, earning a slap on the arm from Chloe. "ouch," I said in mock pout, rubbing the spot she had just viciously attacked.

We all looked at her; Chloe, giving her a wide smile and giggling at her cuteness; Me, smirking at finally having something to blackmail her with; and Stacie, her chin in her hand, biting her lip and smiling at the blonde sitting next to her.

"you're too cute," Stacie giggled.

At this interaction, I smiled and leaned over to Chloe to whisper in her ear. " my YACHT!"

Chloe immediately jerked away, surprised at the volume of my voice. " _Jesus,_ Mitchell. Learn how to fucking whisper."

"I did whisper," I said, batting my eyes innocently. Chloe scoffed, turning away.

"uh, sorry," Aubrey interjected. "but did I just here you say ' my yacht'?"

"no."

"really," Aubrey said, unconvinced.

"yep. I said that, but you didn't hear it," i responded sarcastically.

Aubrey gave me her signature bitch stare: crossed arms, pursed lips, squinted eyes. "I hate you," she muttered.

"Believe me, the feeling is more than mutual, Posen," I responded.

She was about to give me a snarky retort, I could tell. It was on the tip of her tongue, about to roll off, but was sadly interrupted when the waiter unceremoniously arrived at our table, seemingly tripping over his own feet.

He quickly caught himself, setting his hands on the table to steady himself up. "Hello, sorry, I forgot that I had a table to wait. Well, I didn't forget, but I sorta couldn't find all my stuff." We all looked at him, inwardly chuckling at his disorganization. "Right, none of that matters," he added, grabbing his notepad. "can i start you off with some drinks?" He asked, eyeing Stacie, looking her up and down.

"Yeah," she said, leaning forward so her breasts were visible just enough to leave you wanting more. If you weren't paying attention, you wouldn't notice, but I saw Aubrey's eyes flick there for a split second before looking away. "I'll take a double chocolate milkshake," she said with a wink.

The boy's face got tinted with a light shade of red for a hot second. "uh, okay," he said, flustered. "and you all?"

"I'll just take a strawberry banana milkshake," Chloe said from beside me.

I crinkled my nose in disgust. "Ew, what the hell?"

"what?" Chloe asked.

"Seriously? Strawberry banana? That's disgusting. We are here for milkshakes–you know, the unhealthy sugar filled drinks that convince you you're consuming less calories than it seems?"

"Hey," Chloe scolded me. "Don't trash talk quality desserts."

I scoffed at her response. "quality desserts? Strawberry Banana is more of a smoothie flavor, not milkshake."

"Anything can be a milkshake flavor, Beca," she tried to reason with me.

"A _disgrace_ ," I said with disgust, shaking my head.

"You are unbelievable," the redhead responded.

"Don't talk to me; I don't speak to _traitors_ ," I said, flipping my hair.

Chloe looked over to Stacie and Aubrey, giving them a ' _what the hell?_ ' look, and they just shrugged in response.

Aubrey interrupted my scene with her order. "I'll take chocolate chip, please."

"Got it," the young man said, copying it down. "and...you?" he said, addressing me nervously, visibly anxious that I would argue with more people. And I hadn't argued— for an argument to happen, one of the two people arguing has to be stubborn. And I'm not stubborn; I'm right.

"Vanilla, thanks," I said.

The waiter, whose name was Kevin, we found out, wrote it down and disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Lame," I heard Chloe mutter.

I whipped my head around to glare at her. "what's lame?" I interrogated.

"Vanilla," she responded with the same amount of aggressiveness.

"Excuse me?" I asked. "I, for one, take extreme offense to that. Vanilla is probably the most popular ice cream flavor, unlike your strawberry banana one," I added with a gag.

"Wait wait, Beca, so you prefer vanilla?" I head Stacie address me.

"uh, yeah."

"Damn, there goes my five dollars," she muttered.

"What?" I asked. "Were you betting on what ice cream flavor was my favorite?"

"Uhhh," Stacie started, nervous. "Not _exactly._ "

Stacie began awkwardly examining her nails, and my jaw dropped and eyes widened as I realized what she had been implying. "Stacie, you horny motherfucker!" I screamed at her. "Do you think about anything other than sex?"

Chloe and Aubrey shared an equally confused look, clearly oblivious to Stacie's insinuation.

"Hey, it's not my fault I thought you were a kinky bitch! Amy bet me five bucks that you were more of a vanilla girl than a kinky one," she defended herself.

"STACIE OH MY GOD!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Unbelievable," I breathed out.

"Well _maybe_ I wouldn't have lost if you finally let me—"

"Nope," I cut her off. "Don't even finish that sentence."

Stacie pouted and sat back, disappointed that I had just shut down her offer. "Meanie."

"Ew, Stacie, what the shit?" Aubrey said, clearly upset by the offer.

"What?" Stacie asked. "you guys know this already! He's a hunter," she said with a smirk.

A few minutes later, Kevin returned with our milkshakes, earning another wink and a smirk from Stacie.

"Seriously, Stace? He's like 15; you're corrupting him!" Chloe accused her. Stacie just shrugged in response.

Aubrey crossed her arms and sat back.

Chloe, noticing this switch of demeanor, shifted her attention to the upset blonde. "Aubrey, what's wrong?"

"nothing," she responded.

"Seriously, Aubrey, I'm not an idiot," Chloe responded.

"I never said you were," Aubrey snapped back, harsher than she intended.

" _Woah,_ " Stacie said.

Chloe and Aubrey engaged in an intense stare down, before Chloe eventually broke it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

Ah, Chloe. Always the softest one, always the first to crack. She could never stay mad at anyone. It was one of the things I loved but also hated about her—because someone could easily take advantage of that. I sighed, finishing up my milkshake.

Chloe finished right after me, pushing the empty glass away from her. "Hey, uh, Becs and I are gonna head out; we have somewhere we need to be."

A fire lit up within me, knowing exactly what she was talking about. _Don't let it show, Beca,_ I reminded myself. I didn't want to do anything to tip off the other girls of our...situation. It would just complicate things, and I did not need any more of that.

"Oh, okay," Stacie said. "Have fun, though!"

"Don't worry, we _definitely_ will have fun," Chloe said with a hint of seductiveness in her voice. I gulped, composing myself.

"Bye Chloe," Aubrey said. "Beca," she said, giving me a nod. I just stuck my tongue out in response, setting a ten dollar bill on the table to pay for Chloe and I.

"Thanks Bree, love you!" Chloe said as she got up from her seat, sending a kiss their way.

The last thing I saw before getting in my car was Stacie paying the bill, having argued with Aubrey but eventually winning.

 **-/-**

 **HI OKAY HELLO UM YES I AM HERE AND NOT DEAD I A Y**

 **i hope you liked this chapter! there was some Bechloe fluff {even tho it was a cute angsty sort} to prepare you for what's coming next**? ﾟﾘﾏ

 **ANYWAYS**

 **Please review & vote if you liked it! i'd love to hear your feedback xx.**


	4. chapter three

**warning: roads are slippery when wet**? ﾟﾘﾏ

"Beca," she purred.

I smirked at the readhead in front of me, knowing exactly where this was going. "Yes, Chloe?" I asked innocently, watching as she slowly removed her shirt, tossing it to the floor, exposing her bra clad breasts.

She began to walk towards me, pressing one hand against my chest, backing me up against my bed. She leaned down, tipping my chin up with her fingers and bringing her mouth up to my ears. "Vanilla milkshakes are _so_ boring." Her mouth lingered there for a few seconds, and it took all of my strength not to just take her right then and there without even removing the rest of her clothing.

I gulped, knowing what she was insinuating. However, I needed to keep my cool. No use in showing her how easily I can come undone. "Really?" I breathed out.

"Mhm," she said, her hot breath lighting my whole body on fire.

"And how would you know that?" I asked huskily.

Chloe pulled back for half a second, her naturally pale blue eyes a whole shade darker. "I'll show you."

She pushed me down farther on the bed and swung one leg around to straddle me. "Hmm, well..," I started. When she leaned down, I reached around to cup her hips, feeling the curves up and down. "As much as I would love that, Beale," I began, trailing my hands up to cup her breasts. "I'm in charge today."

With that, I took the momentum from under her and flipped us over so she was on the bottom, her gorgeous red hair sprawled about my window. She looked beautiful, even in her most vulnerable state. The contrast of her colorful hair on the white pillow was insanely mesmerizing, her kiss intoxicating, and her eyes hypnotic.

Shaking those thoughts from my head, I leaned down to reach behind her back, unclasping the lacey blood red bra that matched her fiery curls. As I took it off, I swung it around my finger a bit. "We won't be needing this tonight, Beale."

I watched as she took in a sharp breath, clearly turned on by the action. I grinned, throwing the undergarment across the room, not caring where it landed.

Suddenly, I felt myself being pulled down into an earth shattering kiss, our mouths moving together in perfect synchronicity. I felt her tongue swipe across my bottom lip, teasing me, before returning to closed mouth kisses.

I tried to get her to deepen the kiss, but she wouldn't budge. "Fuck, Chloe, this isn't fair," I said, having it come out as more of a moan than a complete sentence.

I felt her smile against my mouth, trailing her hands and fingers all around my back, scratching and squeezing all the right places, eliciting a less than subtle moan from me. _Damn her and her sexy ways._

I felt her shift beneath me, wrapping one leg around my waist, clearing trying to get some friction. She bucked her hips, obviously upset that I wouldn't give her what she needed. I chuckled, knowing what she wanted. "Not yet," I said, moving my hand to slide down her chest, stopping right before the button of her jeans. "You owe me," I said, finishing the sentence with a bite down onto her bottom lip.

Chloe arched her hips up, clearly taken by surprise. "Please, Beca," she whimpered.

I let out a low chuckle, trailing kisses along her neck and peppering them along her jawline. "You're eager today, aren't you?"

A tight nod was the only response I got, making me smirk against her skin. As I worked her neck, licking, sucking, nipping and biting, I began to massage her chest, knowing it was one of Chloe's biggest turn ons. Slowly, I started moving my hand down to lightly scratch my nails down her abdomen, leaving a trail of goosebumps in my wake.

When I got to the buttons of her jeans, she slowly started bucking her hips, trying to make me go faster. "Beale," I said in a low growl. "Don't rush me," I scolded her.

She gave me a strained whimper, and I decided that it was enough teasing for one night. As I began to unbutton her jeans—agonizingly slowly, I might add—I took her earlobe in between my teeth, tugging lightly on it.

All I heard were breathy moans as I finished unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans, taking in the sight before me. "Damn, you really _are_ eager," I said with a laugh, noticing just how arouse she was, even through her underwear.

"Fuck off," Chloe mumbled.

"Well, if that's what you want," I said, detaching myself from her and hopping off the bed—

"Don't you _fucking_ dare, Mitchell." Her voice made me stop; it was so thick with arousal and seduction that I swear I came right then and there.

Slowly, I turned around to regain my position on top of her. I clicked my tongue before kissing up and down her abdomen, lightly scraping her skin with my teeth.

As I worked my way down, I gripped the waistband of her underwear with my teeth, smelling her arousal, already knowing it had soaked through the garment. I slowly pulled it down with my teeth, watching as she watched me, knowing that this was basically hell for her right now. After pulling it down far enough, I grabbed it and threw it down to the floor to join the other items that had been stripped off.

As I neared her much needed area, I could feel her growing impatient. "Do you want me here?" I asked, tapping lightly on her clit, earning a small gasp, "or here," I added, running a finger up and down her slick folds.

"I...I," Chloe began, not able to formulate an articulate sentence. "Please," she whimpered.

"I, please?" I asked. "Now, what does that mean?" I asked, settling myself in between her legs.

I didn't get a chance to hear her response before feeling a fistful of my hair being grabbed, forcing me towards her core.

I inched my face forward, nudging her inner thighs, going everywhere except where she needed me. I pressed a kiss to the top of her clit and darted my tongue quick across it, settling on beginning a slow but steady sucking motion, clearly earning a positive response, as her breathing became more labored and heavy.

Knowing what to do next, I pressed my lips to her core and began humming a familiar tune, waiting for her to recognize it. "Baby, aren't you gonna sing along with me?" I asked, coming up to meet her eyes.

Blue met blue, brown against red. We stared at each other, neither one of us daring to break the lock. "hmm," I said, coming back to her dripping sex, giving a slow and deliberate swipe of my tongue, all while not breaking eye contact.

Chloe's body arched up, still needing more. Suddenly, I felt her grab me and pull me closer to her face, surprised as she pulled me into a heated and sloppy kiss, messy with tongues and teeth. When she pulled back, she didn't even notice my shocked expression before saying. "Fuck me, Beca Mitchell."

Those four words lit a fire within me, and immediately I went back to work. I began to slowly insert one finger, working it in and out, before entering a second digit, faster and harder. After a bit of this back and forth, I settled on a steady pace, allowing her to rock with me, her hips rocking as my hand was pleasuring her.

My fingers began moving in and out of Chloe faster now, her head going back as she ran her hands up and down her body, grabbing at her breasts and giving them attention. Knowing that this was where she would come undone, I started to go faster and harder, inserting a third finger and curling at just the spot that I knew would make her weak.

She began to orgasm, and I started to rub the older girl's clit with my thumb while still pumping in and out of her. My fingers were basically trapped inside of her core as she was coming undone, her walls clenching, crushing my fingers. I began moving my fingers inside her again to let my redhead ride out her orgasm, feeling her rock against my hand, feeling her hips melt into mine.

As soon as she came down from her orgasm, i removed my fingers and licked them, one by one—and made sure she watched.

As I felt her eyes on me, another wave of juices came out of her, and me, always the one to finish my meal, dove right back in to lick back up everything she had just released.

I climbed back up on top of her, beginning a soft and slow kiss, both of us tired from what we had just done.

I wasn't finished, though.

Taking her nipples between my fingers, I rolled them and squeezed them, making them hard as I flicked them once or twice.

I went to her neck, biting just below her ear before taking a bit of skin in my mouth, sucking it and biting it, making sure to cause a bruise. As I did this, I went back down to her sex, beginning to pleasure her all over again, rubbing and penetrating.

As I released the skin of her neck, though, I let out a slow breath onto the area, knowing the cool sensation would contrast to the heat in the room. She let out a low moan, almost a groan, as she came one more time, falling back into the bed, completely out of breath, her chest going up and down, trying to recover from her orgasm.

She turned over to face me after I climbed off of her. "What got into you?" She asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You made me orgasm three times; how did you have all that in you?" She questioned.

I shrugged before giving her a childish grin. "I don't like it when people shit on vanilla milkshakes."

 **-/-**

 **a/n**

 **ok hi this is the first time i've ever written smut like in my life so if it's bad i apologize {feel free to give me tips lmfao} but i tried soooo lmfao**

 **ok have a good day ily**


	5. chapter four

**Chloe's POV**

I was sitting at a small cafe, working on an essay for Russian Lit, when my favorite petite brunette came running in.

"Chloe!" She screamed. She, in turn, received a bunch of stares and shhs, but she paid them no mind, instead increasing her pace to me.

"Beca, what's wrong?" I asked apprehensively as she approached my booth. She was visibly worried, so I sat her down next to me.

"Do you know where Emily is?" She asked.

"No...why?" I replied, hiding the fact that I knew exactly where she was. But I couldn't tell Beca that, because she'd probably murder me for letting Emily out of my sight.

"Damn it!" She exclaimed. "She's my responsibility; I have to make sure she always gets home on time. What if— what if she got kidnapped? Can she swim? Oh my god, what if she drowned?!" Beca cried. "How the hell am I supposed to explain that to her mom? 'Hey, your 20 something year old daughter drowned and I can't pay for the funeral because I'm a broke struggling music producer but I'd love to send out invitations'? Like is it even swimming season? Why would she go swimming?! Maybe she didn't go swimming— maybe- maybe she was studying like the good student she is, and then her room was infiltrated and she was stolen by the aliens?!"

I looked at her with an amused smile on my face, finding her maternal instincts to be quite cute. They were overprotective, though, as you can see.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" She snapped, dramatically slapping the table for effect.

"Woah, Beca, baby chill," I said, putting my hands on her shoulders. "I'm sure she's fine."

Beca just groaned and buried her face in her hands. "I need to make sure she's safe!"

"She's with Amy! She's gonna be fine," I said. "She definitely was _not_ abducted by aliens."

"AMY?" She squeaked. "That's even _worse_!"

I laughed at her sudden outburst, finding it quite comical. "Beca, Amy is responsible; she knows what she's doing." After receiving a pointed look from Beca, I backtracked. "Okay maybe _not,_ " I said, closing the lid of my laptop and taking her hands into mine. "But Emily is old enough to take care of herself."

"That doesn't mean she will!" Beca argued. "Remember when she locked herself out of the house and tried to get in through the window but ended up falling? She could've died! We do _not_ need another Bella scandal on our hands," she huffed out.

"Point taken!" I said, raising my hands in surrender. She gave a small smile and looked back up at me, her deep blue eyes piercing mine. She was wearing the same outfit she had had on during the first Bella rehearsal that Emily had been to. Whether it was purposeful, I don't know, but I do know that Beca cared for Emily like no ones business.

Beca might seem like a badass, but behind all the dark makeup and piercings, she's the biggest teddy bear I've ever met, and it shines through even more through her interactions with Emily. She must've noticed my gaze, because the next thing I knew, her beautiful blue eyes had narrowed and she had crossed her arms. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're so worried about her; it's cute, really," I said adoringly.

She groaned, turning away from me. "you're such a bully."

"am _not,_ " I responded, turning her around by her shoulder, causing me to be met with a familiar pout that she would take on whenever she was mad but not _really_ mad. "I just think it's cute that you're a total softie," I said with a wink.

Her eyes widened in disgust. "I am _not_ a total softie."

"Aw, that's cute. You're in denial, Beca," I said teasingly.

"What does that even mean?"

I looked at her with a stern look before grabbing her hands again. "The first step to recovery is acceptance."

"Oh my god, I hate you," She replied. "But still, I wanna make sure Emily is safe."

I studied her for a moment before responding. "Okay, how about this: I need to finish my essay, so if you could wait like 15 minutes, we could go back to the house and see if anyone has seen her, okay?"

"Okay," she responded.

I gave her a smile before opening my laptop back up and returning to my previous work. After a few minutes, though, I felt Beca's chin come into contact with my shoulder

A few minutes later, I felt her arm snake around my waist and her bury her face into my neck. "Becs, what are you doing?" I giggled.

"I'm _bored,_ and your neck is comfortable," she said.

"I..okay?" I responded, not sure how else to respond.

It hadn't even been 30 seconds before she spoke again. "Are you done yet?"

I sighed dramatically and turned to her with a small smile playing on my face. "It's been ten minutes; are you really that impatient?"

"Yes," was her response.

I chuckled, knowing that was true. "Just five more minutes, okay?"

"Fine," she said with a pout.

"Yay! I'll be done soon, and then we can go find Emily, k?" I said with a wink.

"Okay, okay," she said. After I didn't immediately do anything, she spoke again. "C'mon Beale, move those talented little fingers of yours. This paper isn't going to write itself."

My jaw dropped at her insinuation, but I decided to play along. Leaning into her, I said, "Well, I'd rather be using my 'talented little fingers' for something else right now," I breathed out.

"Oh, no. Not today, Chloe. You have a paper to finish and I have a child to find."

"That child is probably more mature than you, Beca," I scoffed.

She reeled back, appalled at my response. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing," I said with a smirk. "But also, that 'child' is barely four years younger than you," I added.

"Yes but she's clumsy and I need to make sure she doesn't trip over those long legs of hers."

"you...are so confusing," I said with a laugh.

"Thank you," she perked up.

Returning to my paper, I quickly finished it up, wanting to get out of that cafe and find Emily as quick as possible, giving Beca and I some...time to ourselves.

 **quick a/n**  
 **1st, this story is also on , so i'll put the link below. also, updates will be more frequent on here and once i update here i'll try to put it up on as soon as possible**  
 **2nd, this is a first draft so i'm sorry that things were a little choppy and i'm sorry for any mistakes; im a high schooler trying to keep a good gpa ok i don't have time to write sometimes don't bully me**? ﾟﾤﾧ?

 **but anyways, i hope you liked this chapter!**

 **WattPad link:**

story/137327255-experiments-bechloe


	6. chapter five

**Beca POV**

Once we got home, I made a beeline to Amy's room. I knocked loudly on the door, practically banging on it, until I came face to face with a frazzled blonde Australian. "Beca, what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Emily. Is she in there with you? Where—" I began to push the door open but was stopped when she let out a strangled "NO!" and shoved the door closed, only poking her head out. "um...okay? why can't I come in? Is she okay? Oh dear god please don't tell me you kidnapped her," I said, putting my hand on my forehead.

"No, I didn't do any of that!" Fat Amy responded. "I'm just a little... _busy_ right now."

I narrowed my eyes, taking in her rushed appearance: the messy hair, swollen lips, and how the only body part I saw was her hea—

"Oh my god," I said, the realization hitting me. "Really, Amy? In our room?"

"Well, I-"

I put my hand up, not wanting to hear an explanation. I wasn't mad; I just wanted to know where Emily was. "I swear to god Amy if you lost Emily—"

"I didn't lose her!" The Australian exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah?" I asked. "Then where is she," I asked harshly, crossing my arms. My eyes narrowed, getting ready to interrogate the shit out of her. If she had somehow lost Emily or Emily had gotten hurt I swear to god I would single handedly kick her ass back to Australia. If Emily had somehow gotten into some sort of trouble, Amy would surely have been the one to initiate it, and I couldn't have that happening. Emily was like my—

"She's in the bathroom..." Amy trailed off, interrupting my thoughts.

a small "oh," was all that came out of my mouth. I heard a faint snorting sound behind me—probably Chloe laughing over my protectiveness. Sighing, I threw my hand back and gave her the finger, earning a choking sound in response. "So...she's here?" I asked.

"Yes, in the downstairs bedroom. I made sure that she would be...out of earshot," She added quietly.

I scrunched up my face in disgust. "Ew, Amy," I strangled out.

"What? I'm just saying..."

"Okay, well, I'm glad she's safe. I'm gonna go check on her and then head over to Bellas practice. I'll see you there?" I asked.

"uh, yeah..." Amy responded.

"Great, see you then," I said with a wave.

 **Chloe's POV**

"But Aubrey," Stacie whined. "I don't want to go alone! I'll be surrounded by boys trying to bone me!"

"Yeah, but you'd like that," Aubrey snorted.

"Okay _maybe,_ " Stacie responded. "But that's not the point."

"Then what is the point, Stace?" Aubrey asked.

Aubrey and Stacie were sitting together on a couch in the Bella house, sitting way too close to be platonic. I don't know if anybody else noticed besides Beca and I, but those two were _so_ gay for each other.

I mean come on, it was blatantly obvious. Those two were best friends, but they got on each other's nerves so often the sex _had_ to be great.

I was in the kitchen, trying to put a suitable meal together for the girls. I didn't mind cooking for the girls; it gave me a purpose in the house. It made me useful. See, Emily's job was taking the trash out—youngest gets worst job. Jessica's job was laundry; Ashley's was dishes. Amy...well, Amy didn't have a job. We tried to assign her one, multiple times, but she had refused.

The rest of the chores were usually spread about the group and rotated from Bella to Bella, Flo and Lily usually choosing the oddest tasks. I liked cooking the girls meals, though. There's nothing more satisfying than hearing someone praise your cooking. The one difficult part is that whenever Beca enjoys the meal a bit _too_ much, her moans do nothing but turn me on. Which is a problem when you're trying to eat in front of multiple people, but I digress.

Stacie and Aubrey were arguing about a party. Stacie wanted to go; Aubrey didn't— she wanted Stacie to go, but she refused to go unless Aubrey came along. And honestly, I didn't understand what the big deal was. They just as easily could just stay here and watch a movie if they wanted to hang out.

"God, can those two just admit they're raging lesbians for each other and move on?" I muttered, chopping up celery to add to the salad I was making.

"Who's a lesbian?"

My face burned as I realized I had probably said that louder than I meant. I turned to meet Cynthia Rose, clearly interested in whoever was gay. "Tell them to hit me up," she said with a wink.

"Ah, I think they would be a bit busy with each other..." I trailed off, my eyes wandering to the pair.

"What's for dinner?" CR asked, changing the subject.

"Dinner? Did I hear dinner?" Fat Amy appeared from the top of the staircase, leaning over the railing.

"Uh, salad and pizza?" I said, ending it as more of a question than a sentence.

"Mm, we'll take the pizza," she said, nodding her head to CR. "Y'all twig bitches can take the salad."

"No fair, I love pizza!" Emily interjected, running up from the basement.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Legacy, but we get first pick," Amy said.

"Ugh, fine," she muttered.

"DID I HEAR PIZZA?"

The door slammed open, revealing Beca in all her glory. Curled hair, dark makeup, purple flannel, leggings, and combat boots. Not to mention the black crop top exposing her toned stomach. She was...hot. But then again, when is she not? I smirked to myself, knowing that crop top wouldn't be on her for long.

"Yeah, Becs. Pizza and salad," I answered her. "I made some homemade lemonade; it's in the fridge," I said, gesturing with my shoulder.

"Ugh, great, I'm exhausted," she said, throwing her stuff on the nearest couch and heading to the kitchen. When she crossed my path, she made sure her fingers brushed my hip before grabbing the pitcher of liquid.

"Chloe," she acknowledged me with a smirk.

"Beca," I winked back.

"Do you guys have some secret code? Swear y'all are constantly exchanging weird glances and murmurs," Cynthia Rose asked.

"I think it's sort of a lesbian code," Stacie answered, leaning over the top of the couch with Aubrey next to her.

"No, no," CR denied. "If it was a lesbian code I would know about it."

"Yeah, and we're not lesbians," I said. "Beca's like, my best friend."

"Yeah, don't sexualize us," Beca scolded them. "We do enough of that in private," she joked.

"Ha ha," I said, rolling my eyes.

To everyone else, it was just an innocent joke. But I knew what she meant— and it definitely was _not_ a joke.

"Hey Chloe, can you make one of the pizzas pepperoni?" Emily asked from her spot in the living room.

"Oh, totes. Two of the pizzas are cheese, one is veggie, and I'll make the last one pepperoni," I responded.

"Four pizzas?" Aubrey asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Well, yeah. There's like, 12 or 13 of us, so..."

"I thought there were like 10 of us?" Amy interjected.

"Jessica and Ashley?" I pointed out to her.

"Who?"

"I— nevermind," I said. "Anyways, four pizzas. You can all thank me later."

"Thanks boo," Aubrey said, making her way over to the kitchen. "When will it all be ready?"

"Well, the pizzas can only go in two at a time, and I need to finish making the salad, so, a few hours maybe? Unless Beca over here wants to help out a bit..." I suggested, biting my lip playfully.

"Ohh no. That is _not_ happening," Beca said, backing away from me."

I smirked as I got closer to her. Once I got close enough to grab her, she sprinted away, running anywhere and everywhere around the house.

"You can run but you can't hide, chica!" I shouted after her.

"Haha, sucker!" She said, already half way up the stairs to my room.

"Beca, I swear to god if you mess up anything in my room!" I shouted after her, picking up the pace.

"WHAT? CANT HEAR YOU!" She shouted back.

"BECA I WILL HURT YOU!"

Her head popped out of the room for a split second. "No you wouldn't," she said, making a whip with her hand and adding sound affects.

"I hate you," I growled. As I approached the door, she shot out, going to a different room. She might be small, but she's fast.

We were running all around the second floor, probably causing a commotion and disrupting the Bellas downstairs. But for some reason, I didn't care. I hadn't had this much innocent fun with Beca in awhile, and...I liked it.

Thinking of a strategy in my head, I ran off the opposite way the brunette had gone so that when she rounded the corner she would bump into me.

As predicted, she did round the corner, but she'd seen me, so she turned around to run off. Unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough.

The next moment, I had my arms around her waist from behind, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around. "GOTCHA!" I shouted in victory.

She tried to wiggle out of my grip, letting out weak screams in the midst of laughing and fighting me off. "Let me go!" She said with a giggle.

"Nope," I said, carrying her over to my room and shutting the door behind me. My voice dropped an octave when I pinned her against the wall behind her. "You shouldn't have run, Beca," I purred.

 **-/-**  
 **ok so this is just a filler chapter lmao it really wasn't supposed to have any plot line but anyways i had fun writing it because bechloe fluff makes my heart go bOom spLoosh whEeee wooOoO yeah anywAys thanks for reading!**


End file.
